The purpose of this project is to continue to design, synthesize, and test peptide antagonists of LHRH as gonadotropin inhibitors. The goals are to obtain LHRH antagonists which have very low histamine releasing properties (equivalent to LHRH, or less) and with respect to gonadotropin suppression, are ten-fold more potent than currently available LHRH antagonists.